El Emo y La Gótica
by Angel Uchiha-11
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura no se llevan muy bien. Su pasado los ha obligado a convertirse en lo que es cada uno pero deberán unir sus fuerzas para derrotar a un poderoso enemigo. Juntos llegaran a descubrir un sentimiento inexplicable y hermoso...
1. Chapter 1: El Inicio

Hola, este es mi primer fic y lo hice hace tiempo, también lo publiqué en Mundo SasuSaku con este mismo seudónimo.

Espero que les guste, he estado reeditando los capitulos para poder tomar de nuevo el hilo de la historia xP, lo había dado por perdido hace un tiempo.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Aclaraciones:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena  
>Luego de un rato<br>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de lugar: Con los Emo  
>--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Cambio de lugar: Con las Góticas  
>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- RecuerdosFlash Back  
>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ DíasTiempo después  
>.-*SasuSaku4ever*-. Inicio y Fin del punto de vista de algún personaje<br>_Pensamientos y Llamadas  
>Inner<br>_**Importante**_  
><em>Sueños

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis ideas ficticias_. _

**_Advertencias:  
><em>**__

_Esta historia es total y completamente de mi autoría, no tomar sin mi permiso.  
><span>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Inicio.<strong>

Se encontraba una hermosa peli-rosa de ojos verde jade y piel blanca dentro de su habitación buscando desesperadamente un conjunto en específico en su armario; tenía una reunión con su equipo: The Gothic Kunoichis y siendo ella Haruno Sakura, la líder principal del grupo, debía demostrar la autoridad e importancia en las reglas, ella junto con Hyuuga Hinata -sub-líder-, de piel blanca, ojos color perla y cabello negro oscuro -parecido al azul- imponen el bienestar, tanto el de sus compañeras Sabaku no Temari -cabello marrón amarillento, ojos azul verdoso y piel morena clara-, Yamanaka Ino -cabello amarillo, ojos azul claro y piel blanca-, Izumi Matsuri -cabello marrón claro, ojos negros y piel blanca- y Ama TenTen -cabello y ojos marrón y su piel morena clara-, como el de ellas mismas. Se es bien sabido, que es una regla fundamental e importante llevar ropa oscura para las reuniones tanto de éstas, como de: The Emo Shinobis, el equipo liderado por Uchiha Sasuke de piel blanca, ojos negro y cabello negro con reflejos azules y Uzumaki Naruto -sub-líder- de piel morena, ojos de un azul intenso y cabello amarillo sol; siendo junto con el resto de sus compañeros: Sabaku no Gaara -cabello rojo, piel blanca y ojos azul verdoso. Hermano de Temari-, Hyuuga Neji -piel blanca, ojos perla y cabello marrón oscuro. Primo de Hinata-, Miyasawa Sai -piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabello negro- y Nara Shikamaru -cabello y ojos marrones en conjunto con su piel morena clara-, enemigos mortales de The Gothic Kunoichis.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda en su armario, Sakura encontró lo que buscaba: un vestido negro de tiras finas hasta un poco más arriba del medio muslo, se puso unas medias de malla -hasta la altura de la cola del vestido- a conjunto con unos guantes de malla cortos, unos converse negros con rayas blancas en las orillas y se puso un collar de cuero con una calavera con la columna en forma de "S", se coloco rímel, delineador y un brillo para después salir corriendo de su habitación, tomar su bolso con su teléfono, las llaves de la casa y salió cerrando la puerta principal con llave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver por a un pelinegro caminar por la calles de Konoha, la Aldea oculta entre las hojas. El pelinegro iba muy pensativo y realmente concentrado en sus pensamientos y, al parecer, también en la música que escuchaba de su Ipod, cuando sintió que su teléfono se encontraba vibrando debido a la llegada de un mensaje de texto; lo sacó de su bolsillo y se dispuso a leerlo mientras seguía caminando.

.-*Sasuke*-.

Mientras escuchaba música me puse a pensar en el motivo de la reunión que había solicitado Naruto, pero no encontraba nada coherente y realmente importante por lo cual podría habernos llamado con el pretexto de algo muy urgente -según él- a las 9:00 am, es decir, Naruto nunca, pero nunca, nunca, de los nunca, se encuentra despierto a esa hora de la "madrugada" a menos que sea de verdad una emergencia, por lo cual imagino que es algo realmente mal; no creo que hayan sido las Gothic Kunoichis porque no han causado molestias en lo que llevamos de conocidos -a excepción de cuando nos conocimos-, así que están descartadas; podría ser cualquier causa pero no imagino cual con exactitud.

Sentí que mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y comencé a leer el mensaje:

_De: Naruto._

_Asunto: Reunión._

_¡Teme!, ¿Cuándo piensas llegar? Esto es de verdad importante y debes llegar cuanto antes. El asunto es de rango "S" así que mueve tu estúpido trasero hasta la guarida ¡AHORA!_

_P.D: Ten cuidado. ò.ó_

Terminé de leer el mensaje y estaba enviándole una respuesta a Naruto cuando sentí que chocaba con algo y como acto reflejo al impacto, lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y poner mis manos a ambos lados para evitar golpearme con el suelo, pero lo único que sentí fue algo suave y blando en lugar de algo duro y rasposo, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una muchacha de cabello rosa, vestido negro y un collar con una calavera e inmediatamente me di cuenta de quien era y me levante rápidamente, ella se levantó segundos después y me miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabes? Las fotos duran más, si quieres te doy una.-le dije sonriendo burlón para luego tomar mi teléfono que se me había caído y cuando la miré, me di cuenta de que estaba muy molesta.-

-¡Ya quisieras Uchiha!.-gritó molesta.- No eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi.-dijo mirándome despectivamente.-

-No te creas un bombón bañado en chocolate Haruno.-dije.- Nadie se fijaría en ti jamás.-me burlé.-

No se porque, pero en ese momento sentí que me había pasado de la raya con respecto a ese comentario cuando la vi bajar la cabeza y pasar por mi lado caminando.

-Aunque así sea, no es tu problema.-dijo pasando por mi lado.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme a tomar el té contigo Uchiha.-agregó.-

La miré irse y llamé a Naruto para decirle que ya casi llegaba a la base para comenzar con la reunión, me echo unos gritos del demonio pero no me importo porque realmente no le preste atención debido a que mis traicioneros pensamientos me llevaron de nuevo con la gótica peli-rosa, con Sakura.

.-*Sasuke*-.

En el parque central de Konoha se podían ver dos grupos en espera de algo, uno era el grupo The Gothic Kunoichis y el otro era The Emo Shinobis y cada equipo esperaba a sus respectivos líderes debido a que se habían tardado y el camino a sus respectivos cuarteles quedaba por allí, el de las góticas a la izquierda y el de los emos a la derecha.

Las chicas esperaban sentadas en un banco del parque y de los chicos solo se podía ver a uno acostado en una banca más lejana, durmiendo; los otros integrantes intentaban calmar a su sub-líder, el cual, tenía montado un escándalo mientras decía cosas como que "Voy a matar al Teme sino llega ahora ya", "Se cree que puede hacer lo que se le de la gana nada mas porque es el jefe", "Voy a hacer que se arrodille implorando perdón", etc. De las góticas, Temari estaba que se paraba y le callaba a golpes, pero justo en el momento en que se paró, escuchó que Hinata le decía.

-Temari-san, Sakura-sama ya ha llegado.-dijo educadamente la oji-perla a lo que la rubia se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones.-

-Buen día, Sakura-sama.-dijeron al unísono las mujeres.-

-Buen día chicas.-devolvió el saludo.- Vámonos de una vez a la base, la noticia que debo darles es de suma importancia.-ordenó.-

-Hai.-repitieron y comenzaron a caminar con destino a la guarida.-

-¿Cuánto más se supone que voy a tener que esperar a ese imbécil?.- se preguntó Naruto mientras seguía caminando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado.-

-¿A quién llamas imbécil? Estúpido.- preguntó el líder que acababa de llegar.-

-Sasuke-sama.-dijeron todos -exceptuando a Naruto- haciendo una reverencia.-

-Vámonos de una vez para que el Dobe pueda decirnos cual es la emergencia.-ordenó Sasuke.-

-Hai, Sasuke-sama.-dijeron nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar.-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las chicas iban caminando y hablando sobre cosas variadas. De repente salió a relucir el tema de lo que había hecho retrasar a su Líder, pues ésta, nunca acostumbraba llegar tarde, siempre llegaba antes que todos a cualquier lugar al que fuese citada o que ella citara.

-A todas estas, Sakura….-llamó la atención Ino.- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Eso no es normal en ti.-preguntó extrañada.-

-Bueno, pues… verán chicas….-intentaba explicar la peli-rosa.-

-¿Qué sucedió?.-dijeron las kunoichis mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.-

-Nada importante en realidad.-comenzó.- Sólo que en el camino venía corriendo, no me di cuenta por donde iba ya que alguien.-le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ino.- me llamó y pues, iba distraída, cuando colgué me tropecé, y, fue nada más y nada menos que con….-

-¿…Con…?.-preguntaron todas curiosas.-

-Con el Emo Uchiha ese.-sació la curiosidad de sus amigas.-

-¡Oh! Que asco.-dijeron sin darle importancia, unos segundos después gritaron.-... ¡¿Qué!.-incrédulas, voltearon a mirarla.-

-¡¿Es enserio?.-preguntó Ino horrorizada.-

-¡No te creo!.-exclamó Hinata, con sus ojos fuera de orbita.-

-Y lo que si no me van a creer es que me habló, o sea, es decir, habló, ¡Habló!.-gritó Sakura sorprendiendo a sus amigas.-

-¡Imposible!.-replicaron inmediatamente Temari y TenTen impresionadas.-

-Pero que les digo que si lo hizo, ¡Es porque lo hizo, carajo!.-dijo Sakura poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.-

-Joder, nos estamos volviendo blandas, Sakura.-reclamó Hinata, molesta.-

-¡Nah!, no creo.-comentó TenTen.- Creo que Ellos se están volviendo vulnerables ante nosotras; Bueno, no lo culpo, somos tan sexys.-agregó engreída.-

Todas las chicas se vieron entre sí y luego de unos segundos, comenzaron a reír como locas. Unos minutos después, recuperaron la compostura y Sakura preguntó.

-Y ¿Qué hacemos después de la reunión?.-

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comprar unas guitarras nuevas.-respondió Hinata.-

-No lo sé, no tenemos suficiente dinero como para poder comprarlas.-comentó Ino, totalmente desanimada.-

-Bueno, podríamos ir a ver, las apartamos y vemos si podemos pagarlas por partes.-esperanzó Sakura.- Creo que luego de eso deberíamos ir a comprar el CD de Ergo Proxy, ¿Les parece bien?.-

-¡Si!.-dijo TenTen.- Investigué el anime y me encantó, encontré que fue producido por el estudio Manglobe, el cual, también produjo Samurai Champloo.-informó poniendo un dedo debajo de su mentón en un gesto pensativo.- La premier aquí, en Japón, fue el 25 de febrero de 2006 por la red WOWOW de Satélite, eso fue todo lo que pude conseguir.-finalizó un poco desanimada.-

-Fue dirigido por Shukou Murase y escrito por Dai Sato; se caracterizó por la combinación de la tecnología 2D con modelos 3D hecho por ordenador; consta de 23 capítulos cuya duración de cada uno es de 25 minutos y 45 segundos.-completó Sakura con una sonrisa.-

-Sakura, ¡Mi Heroína!.-gritó TenTen abrazándola.-

-Si tú lo dices.-respondió la susodicha mirando a otro lugar.-

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Ino comenzó con las preguntas.

-Bien frentona, ya llegamos a la guarida, terminó la farsa de "Sakura-sama".-dijo con burla a lo que sus compañeras estallaron en risas.- Así que ahora dinos: ¿Para que nos citaste hoy y a esta hora tan temprana?.-preguntó interesada.-

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Ino.-dijo rodando los ojos.- Y también por tu curiosidad.-agregó subiendo a la pequeña tarima preparada justamente para las reuniones.- Hoy las cite tan temprano porque Matsuri me envió información confidencial.-

-¿Qué tan confidencial?.-preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a las otras, en un puf morado frente a la tarima.-

-Rango S.- dijo mirándolas.-

Las chicas solo se sorprendieron y le dejaron continuar.

-La información que me envió, esta relacionada tanto con nosotras como con los Emos.-dijo mirándolas seriamente.- Razón por la cual, nosotras ahora mismo debemos asignar las posiciones de cada una en el equipo.-agregó tomando una hoja blanca de una mesa cercana.- Hinata.-llamó.-

-Hai.-respondió al llamado la oji-perla.-

-Tú, como bien sabes, eres la sub-líder, vicepresidenta, sub-directora o como prefieran llamarlo.-explicó mirándola.- Ahora, además, debido a tu kekkei genkai, el Byakugan, serás la examinadora.-explicó.-

-¿Examinadora?.-preguntaron todas confundidas.-

-Los puestos son los siguientes.-comenzó a explicar.- Examinadora, Interrogadora, Armamento, Analista, Informante y Matasanos.-nombró.- Examinadora y espía quiere decir que la persona encargada de este puesto examina el perímetro en la cual se encuentran luchando o donde se realizará la batalla y, también, busca información de cualquier manera posible; Interrogadora y extractora es la que se encarga de interrogar al enemigo de manera que le saca información, si eso no es posible, a través de sus propios medios, investiga dentro del enemigo sacándole información tanto personal, tanto como confidencial evitando lo más que se pueda, salir herida; Armamento y Asesina es la persona encargada de atacar a los enemigos con cualquier tipo de arma, si se es imposible sacar información de cualquiera de los contrarios, ya sea porque no sabe nada o bloqueó su mente con algún jutsu el cual sea imposible desbloquear, debe matarlo; Analista y Rastreadora es la encarda de analizar la situación, crear un plan B de la forma más rápida que pueda, pelea y utiliza los jutsus que se requieran en el momento, rastreando a su vez, de forma veloz y con precaución; Informante y Ayudante se encarga de proporcionarnos el armamento necesario para la pelea, así como nos informa todo lo que pueda encontrar de forma que siempre este en contacto con nosotros en algún tema importante, en este caso, Matsuri y por último, Matasanos y Súper Fuerza, es la que se encarga de curar a los de su equipo y, en ciertos casos, matar a los enemigos, la súper fuerza, es para el taijutsu o combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo en caso de que deba salir a pelear, de resto, se debe proteger al "matasanos", a la interrogadora y a la examinadora.-culminó.-

-¡Oh!.-dijeron las kunoichis.-

-Las personas asignadas son.-inició.- Hinata es la examinadora, Ino es la interrogadora, TenTen es el "armamento" o asesina, de cualquier manera que prefieran decirle, Temari es la analista, Matsuri es la informante y yo soy la "matasanos" o doctora del equipo.-informó de manera rápida.- ¿Estamos bien con eso?.-

-Hai.-repitieron.-

-Demo….-interrumpió TenTen.- ¿Por qué "Matasanos"?, digo, no es que sea malo, es que suena un poco… umm… amenazante hacia nuestra persona, ¿No creen chicas?.-preguntó.-

-¡Si!.-dijeron.-

-Bueno, verán, preferí poner "Matasanos" a poner "Medico" o "Cirujano" porque suena más amenazante.-explicó Sakura.- Y también porque le da un toque de dramatismo.-agregó riéndose.-

Las kunoichis por poco y se van de espaldas ante lo último dicho por la Haruno.

-En fin.-inició nuevamente su líder.- Las posiciones a la hora de la batalla serán las siguientes: Hinata irá delante para asegurar el terreno, TenTen detrás de ella por si ocurre algún imprevisto, después seguimos Ino y yo para que nos mantengan protegidas -aunque no lo necesite-, ya que si yo salgo herida, el grupo entero corre el riesgo de morir si salen heridos, y a Ino, porque ella se encargará de recolectar la información y, por último, Temari, para que pueda planear un ataque sorpresa -en caso de que se pueda, claro está- y cuide la retaguardia.-informó

-Etto… Sakura-san, me preguntaba yo ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Matsuri?.- preguntó Hinata.-

-En realidad dijo que los del sonido iban a venir a por una de nosotras.-dijo seriamente Sakura.-

-Pero… ¿Y eso en qué tiene que ver con los Emos? Y ¿Por qué se supone que viene a por una de nosotras?.- preguntó Ino.-

-Bueno, los incluye a ellos porque viene por una de nosotras y también, por uno de ellos ¿Captan?.-preguntó a lo que ellas asintieron.- Y bueno, porque viene por una de nosotras no es un misterio,… quiere nuestro cuerpo.-dijo mirándolas con excesiva seriedad.-

Naruto había acabado de dar la información que fue mandada por Gaara -mediante una video llamada-, a lo que Sasuke asigno los lugares y posiciones correspondientes, quedando así: Neji es examinador y va en la parte delantera, Shikamaru es analista y va de último, Naruto es Armamento y va delante de Sasuke que es el ataque sorpresa -debido a que no tienen un médico en el grupo- y junto a este, Sai que es el interrogador.

Cuando finalizaron con la entrega de la información, se pusieron a hablar y salió a relucir el tema de los retos.

-Estoy muy aburrido.-gruño un chico rubio al momento que se tumbaba sobre un sofá.- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.-preguntó mirando con los ojos brillantes a sus acompañantes.-

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti, Naruto?.-preguntó Shikamaru bostezando.-

-Pues….-pensó un momento.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? No es nada grave, es… parecido a lo de la otra vez.-dijo explicándoles.-

-No lo sé Naruto.-argumentó Sai.- No creo que debamos hacerlo otra vez y mucho menos con esas chicas, me parece que tuvimos suficiente con lo que pasó la última vez.-trato de hacer razonar el peli-negro.-

-Aquí el único que decide es el Teme.-le dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.- Así que si el dice que si, definimos a las que deberán "conquistar".-sonrió burlón.- Si dice que no.-cambió su semblante a uno serio.- Deberemos dejarlo…supongo.-susurró esto último con una sonrisa maligna adornando su rostro.-

Sasuke miró a su amigo y suspiró inaudiblemente.-Supongo que es mejor hacerlo a que tú cometas una locura, Dobe.-respondió Sasuke girándose para quedar de espaldas a sus amigos.- Pero si llega a pasar lo de la última vez, el único responsable de lo que ocurra, serás tú.-advirtió sumido en sus pensamientos.-

Naruto soltó una sonrisa zorruna y se levantó del puf de un salto.-¡Genial, Teme!.-exclamó feliz.- Te prometo que no va a pasar lo de la otra vez.-dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano derecha en el pecho, justo en el corazón y levantando la mano izquierda en posición de promesa.- Ahora, las parejas son estas.-comenzó a explicar Naruto.-

-Suena bien, no me quejo.-sonrió Sai.-

-Que problemático.-se quejo el Nara.-

-Supongo que está bien.-dijo secamente el ojiperla.-

-Hmp-hizo el azabache.-

-Bien, ahora voy a llamar a Gaara para decirle de las buenas nuevas.-exclamó sonriendo el rubio.- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba.-recordó.- Neji ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?.-preguntó con urgencia.-

-Hmp, si.-contestó levantándose a buscar algo en su mochila.- Tengan.-murmuró entregando a cada integrante una cajita.-

-Ya era hora Hyuuga.-sonrió de medio lado el azabache mientras abría la caja y sacaba una pastilla de su envoltura al momento que la tomaba.-

-Neji, siempre quise preguntarte ¿Cómo consigues las pastillas?.-preguntó Sai tragando la pastilla.-

-Yo las hago.-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que los allí presentes escucharan.-

-Interesante.-murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo sonriendo macabramente.-

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?, espero que sí, porque la verdad desde que me registre he querido subirlo pero como me enferme no pude terminar de editarlo y apenas hoy termine el capi 2.<p>

Pues,... espero que me dejen su reviews con quejas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, pero también me pueden dejar tomatazos si quieren XD o también cualquier cosa que termine en "azos" xP.

ByeBye.

Att: Angel_Uchiha-11


	2. Chapter 2: Un Regalo Intrigante

¡Lo siento! T.T

Hubiese subido el capítulo antes pero...

Inner: No... amm... no sabíamos como subir el capi u.u

Y entonces recurrimos a una amiga que nos ayudo y nos aguanto todas nuestras burradas...!

Inner: Seh! xP nos dio mucha penita con ella... pero bueno...

Esperamos que les guste... estamos realizando el capi 3 xq mi papá ya me compró la laptop! *-*

Inner: Y amamos tener nuestro propio mundo! u Y nuestra privacidad! TuT

Somos tan felices.. pero ya no las retenemos más!

Aki tienen la contii.. esperamos que les guste..!

Aclaraciones:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena  
>Luego de un rato<br>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Cambio de lugar: Con los Emos  
>--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Cambio de lugar: Con las Góticas  
>-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- Recuerdos<br>*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Días/Tiempo después  
>.-*SasuSaku4ever*-. Inicio y Fin del Punto de vista de algún personaje.<br>_Pensamientos y Llamadas_  
><em><span>Inner<span>_  
><strong>Importante<strong>  
><span>Sueños<span>

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis ideas ficticias.

_**Advertencia:**_

_Esta historia es total y completamente de mi autoría, no tomar sin mi permiso.  
><span>Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.<span>  
><span>En este capítulo se podrán observar seres ficticios.<span>  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Un Regalo Intrigante.<strong>

Era una mañana muy radiante; los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en el parque acompañados de sus madres, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era el hecho de que frente a una pastelería, se podían observar claramente a cinco chicos peleando por algo.

-Naruto.-llamó un oji-negro.- Sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea, ¡Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí!.-exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo.-

-Sai-baka.-respondió el rubio.- Deja de hablar y entra, ya verás que no te arrepentirás para nada.-sonrió con malicia.- Te puedo asegurar que me lo agradecerás en su momento.-culminó entrando en la pastelería.-

-Esto es demasiado problemático.-dijo el chico con peinado en forma de piña.- Será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez, ya me está entrando sueño.-bostezó entrando con el rubio.-

-Supongo.-murmuró el oji-perla.-

Terminaron de entrar en la pastelería mientras los dos pelinegros se volteaban a mirar con confusión en sus rostros; Naruto no era así, les parecía muy extraño el hecho de que su amigo estuviese actuando como un completo acosador, siendo él, el que generalmente decía que con las mujeres no se jugaba porque ellas eran las que les daban la vida. Caminaron junto a sus amigos y realizaron su pedido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el centro comercial se podía ver a mucha gente caminando de aquí para allá, algunos de compras, otros corriendo para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo o colegio y algunos otros simplemente paseando; entre estos, se podía ver específicamente en una tienda de ropa, a un grupo de chicas conversando, una de ellas no se le veía muy feliz de estar allí.

-Ahora, lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo y Cuándo llegamos aquí?.-preguntó molesta la peli-rosa.-

La oji-marrón se la quedo mirando mientras intentaba controlar una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, cuando logró calmarse, le respondió muy sonriente.- Bueno, llegamos aquí cuando…

Unas chicas paseaban muy felices comprando unos CD's de lo que parecía ser, la serie anime: Ergo Proxy cuando una chica pasó al lado de la peli-rubia, la cual, no había notado la presencia de la otra; la muchacha tenía un envase en las manos el cual cayó al momento en que se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo así, en el vestido negro de la rubia, la cual pegó un grito merecedor del premio nobel a la película más terrorífica, a lo que sus amigas corrieron hasta donde se encontraba ella para preguntarle qué había sucedido.

-Ino.-llamó Hinata agitada.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué pegaste ese grito digno de una película de terror?.-preguntó de manera rápida.-

-Sucede que ésta.-miró a la chica que le había tirado el café caliente encima y que ahora la miraba asustada para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.- Me lanzó un café caliente encima de mi vestido favorito.-bramó adolorida.- Y quema mucho.-

-Ino, asustaste a la pobre muchacha, de seguro se tropezó cuando pasaba por aquí.-le dijo Sakura.- Además, no es la gran cosa, ¡No se ve nada!.-exclamó intentando que su rubia amiga se tranquilizara.-

-Sakura, para ti no será la gran cosa porque no es tu vestido favorito, pero para mi ¡Si es la gran cosa!.-le gritó molesta a la Haruno.-

-¡No le hagas tanto drama, Ino!.-le gritó muy molesta la peli-negra.-¡Otro día podrás comprarte otro vestido y ya!.-culminó con el ceño fruncido.-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.-dijo la rubia poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro para luego tomar a sus amigas de las manos y salir corriendo de la tienda con los discos.- Ahora mismo, ¡Vamos de compras!.-exclamó entusiasmada tirando de las chicas.-

-En conclusión, todo es culpa de Hinata-chan.-dijo Temari mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa burlona.-

-¿Eh?.-preguntó incrédula la Hyuuga.- Yo no le dije a Ino que viniera hoy ni que nos arrastrara con ella.-se defendió nerviosa.-

-Como sea.-dijo Sakura indiferente.- Ino ¿Ya nos podemos ir?.-preguntó mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado.-

-Espérate.-gritó del otro lado de la tienda.- Estoy buscando negro pero solo veo rosa chillón.-hizo un mohín de desagrado.-

Sakura suspiró.- ¡Sólo apúrate!, cinco minutos más y me voy.-advirtió con molestia.

Se encontraban saliendo de la pastelería, el grupo de chicos emos; todos llevaban una caja de tamaño medio en sus manos.

-Naruto, sigo en lo mismo.-dijo Sai con molestia.- Esto no es una buena idea.-agregó.-

-Carajo, Sai.-le dijo volteando a verlo.- Deja la ladilla porque te puedo asegurar que vas a terminar enamorándote del juego.-aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa.-

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado problemático.-murmuró el Nara.-

-Vámonos ya.-ordenó su líder.-

-Voy a buscar el auto.-anunció Neji.- Ya vuelvo.-

Neji caminó unas cuadras hasta que encontró el auto, metió la caja en el maletero y entró en el asiento del copiloto, encendió el auto y a los minutos llegó junto a sus amigos, les abrió el maletero y metieron el resto de las cajas y luego entraron de nuevo al auto, poniéndolo en marcha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Chicas.-llamó Sakura una vez que llegaron de nuevo a la guarida y cuando finalizaron de guardar los conjuntos nuevos que se compraron.- Lamento decirles esto pero….-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?.-le preguntó dulcemente la peli-negra.-

.-*Sakura*-.

No sabía cómo explicarles, sabía que eran capaces de decapitarme por semejante pecado, pero tenía que decirles, eran mis camaradas, mis amigas, y un montón de ropa no me las va a quitar.

-Bueno, verán.-inicié con un suspiro.- Recuerdan a mis padrastros y mi hermanastro, ¿Verdad?.-pregunté con el fin de buscar las palabras adecuadas.-

-Claro, pero ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con lo que nos vas a contar?.-preguntó confundida Tenten.-

-Bueno, ya saben que en unos días es navidad y mi "familia" siempre sale a comprar unos días antes de la fecha.-medio expliqué a lo que ellas asintieron.- Y siempre me compran la ropa que les da la gana.-agregué mirándolas.-

-Sakura ¿Quieres decir que ellos…?.-Temari no terminó la frase y me miró con sus ojos fuera de órbita.-

-Si, Temari.-afirmé con la cabeza gacha.- Me compraron ropa de niña Pink para navidad y año nuevo.-dije hundiendo mi propia vergüenza en la almohada de la cama de Hinata.-

-…¡¿Qué?.-fue el grito general de las chicas.-

-¡Oh, Dios!, ¡Oh, Dios!.-dijo Hinata desesperada mirando a todos lados.- Y….-

-¿…Y…?.-pregunté.-

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-preguntó mirándome con preocupación.-

-Bueno, ellos van a ir a una cena de navidad y quieren, juran y perjuran que los voy a acompañar.-informé.- Pero están muy equivocados si creen que voy a ir, y mucho menos con esa estúpida y fea ropa.-hice una mueca de asco.-

Ino me miró muy fijamente con el ceño fruncido y eso ya me comenzaba a poner incómoda.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino?.-le pregunté finalmente.-

-Sakura.-me llamó.- Allí hay algo más, ¿Verdad?.-me miró inquisitivamente.-

-Pues,….-dudé.- Si.-solté finalmente.- ¿Recuerdan que se me rompió la pintura de uñas negra?.-ellas asintieron.- ¿Y también que se me perdió la pintura de uñas plateada?.-ellas volvieron a asentir.- Pues, le dije a mi hermanastro que cuando fueran de compras, me trajera una plateada.-ella volvieron a asentir, confundidas.- Entonces cuando llegué a casa, le pregunté que si la había comprado y me dijo que no porque no había, y luego me dijo, que había visto en negro y que a mi "no me gustaba" ese color, y yo, como buena hermanastra, por poco lo ahorco de la rabieta que agarre ante ese estúpido comentario.-respiré luego de haber dicho eso.- Y ahora, para rematar, llega mi "mamá" y me dice que me trajo una pintura de uñas que de seguro amaré y cuando me la muestra, por poco y muero de un infarto.-dije con el ceño fruncido.- Era rosa, ¡Rosa, por Dios!, que tenga el cabello de ese color -aunque no sé de donde lo saqué- no significa que ame el rosa.-gruñí molesta.-

-Sakura.-llamó Temari mirándome con los ojos lagrimosos.- Eso fue demasiado profundo.-dijo entrecortado.- Es tanto así, que ya hasta puedo sentir tu dolor.-dijo poniendo sus manos donde se encontraba su corazón mientras se tiraba sobre los pufs, en un acto de dramatismo que nos hizo soltar miles de carcajadas.-

Podía apostar que lo había hecho para evitar el ambiente tenso que se había instalado en la sala de la guarida, lo cual, le agradecí mentalmente.

-Bueno.-dije tirando la almohada en su lugar.- Creo que debemos irnos ya.-miré la hora, en realidad era muy tarde.- ¿Les parece bien si más tarde chateamos y arreglamos para ver si pasamos la navidad y año nuevo juntas? Además, debemos ir a comprarme ropa.-dije con una mueca de desagrado total.-

-Vale.-dijeron todas y comenzamos a caminar a la puerta del cuarto de Hinata.-

Bajamos al primer piso y salimos por la puerta principal, cerrando con llave, caminamos unas cuantas cuadras juntas y luego nos separamos despidiéndonos con la mano. Luego de un rato, llegué a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir un rato, estaba realmente cansada.

.-*Sakura*-.

Sakura y sus amigas habían arreglado que si iban a pasar la noche buena juntas, al igual que año nuevo; debido a la "falta" de ropa de Sakura, salieron de compras y pasaron un rato amigable entre risas, planes y secretos.

El día del nacimiento del niño Jesús, había llegado, y con ello, Sakura se preparó para la salida con sus amigas.

Se bañó y vistió con una camisa negra con una manga larga roja del lado izquierdo que era pegada hasta el codo y después se iba soltando, llevaba una tira del lado derecho, en el torso era tipo corsé negro con las tiras rojas, una falda pomposa negra y roja quince dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas medias de rayas hasta más debajo de medio muslo a conjunto con el resto de la ropa y unas botas hasta dos cm sobre las rodillas y con un tacón de nueve cm; se colocó maquillaje lo más suave que pudo: delineador negro, rímel y pintura de labios roja; tomó su bolso con su pijama, llaves, maquillaje de repuesto y su laptop, salió de la habitación con el teléfono en mano y cerro su puerta con una llave que tenía pegada a la cerradura, la cual, guardo en su bota.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su "familia" que, al parecer, la estaba esperando, los miró un momento y se dio cuenta de que la miraban con algo que, le pareció ser desagrado ante su vestuario.

.-*Sakura*-.

Me molestó mucho el hecho de que me hubiesen comprado toda esa ropa rosa, no me importó tanto porque me compre, junto con las chicas, nuevas prendas para las fiestas; no culpé a mi madrastra de comprarme esa ropa, pues sé, que ella no tiene idea de que ese color lo he odiado desde que se dio lugar aquel suceso, pero el hecho de que me miren así, como si hubiese cometido el delito más grande de toda mi vida, solo porque estoy usando esta ropa, que -déjenme decirles- está demasiado cool. Los miré con frialdad y cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras, me paré en frente de ellos.

-¿No se supone qué ustedes tenían una cena navideña en unos minutos?.-les pregunté examinándolos con la mirada.-

-Si.-respondió mi madrastra, mirándome.- Y ¿Qué estás esperando para ir a cambiarte esa….-buscó una palabra.- Esa ropa, Sakura?.-preguntó con una mueca.-

-Discúlpame si sueno grosera, Yami.-comencé, fría.- Pero no creas que la ropa que me has comprado, está para dar brinquitos.-me burlé.- No pensaba decirte esto, pero nadie de este barrio, es lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse conmigo, mis amigas o mi ropa, y ustedes.-los señalé.- No serán la excepción.-

Iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, cuando sentí un ardor muy fuerte en mi mejilla izquierda y, como por la gravedad, mi cabeza quedaba volteada hacia mi lado derecho, con mi cabello tapando toda mi cara, no me sorprendí, no era nuevo aquello, pero si en ella, no me importó, me acerqué y se la devolví.

-A mí nadie me toca la cara.-le dije sombríamente, mi cabello tapaba mis ojos.- No te creas tan importante como para venir y golpearme, que me hayan adoptado no quiere decir que si me golpean, no corran el riesgo de recibir algo a cambio.-me burlé sonriendo con malicia.- No sé porque, pero creo que tus hijas son unas fresas de lo más estúpidas y también me he dado cuenta que pensabas que yo lo era, ¿Sabes?, eso es una gran ofensa hacia mi persona.-fingí dolor y luego solté una carcajada que, al parecer, los asustó más aún.- Mi ropa es importante, mis amistades sagradas y yo solo una persona que tuvo la suerte de quedar sola, tener de enemiga a la persona más importante en su vida y terminar con una familia Pink, para rematarla.-me puse al lado derecho de Yami y vi que tenía mi mano marcada en su mejilla.- No iré con ustedes a sus reuniones familiares, yo no pertenezco a su familia; no se metan con mis amigas o las pagaran caro; no insulten mi ropa ni en frente, ni detrás de mi persona; no se metan en mi vida; no busquen lo que no les importa, métanse en sus asuntos y ni se les ocurra, cuestionar cualquier cosa que haga.-los miré fríamente.- Si no les molesta, me retiro.-

Hice una reverencia y levante la cabeza para comenzar a reírme mientras caminaba a la puerta y la cerraba detrás de mí, se van a quedar en shock por unos minutos más, sí que me voy a divertir.

Había llegado pasada las 09:00pm y ya todas se encontraban allí. Habíamos comprado unas pizzas en la tarde y las pusimos a calentar para comer junto con otras chucherías que teníamos allí guardadas, también habíamos comprado como tres bolsas llenas de pepitos, cheetos, doritos, platanitos, tocinetas, chupetas, en fin.

La pasamos genial; nuestras navidades, generalmente son así, y es por eso que nos reunimos y hablamos de cualquier cosa por horas. En ese momento que hablábamos de lo que había sucedido con mi madrastra, sonó el timbre de la guarida, a lo cual nosotras, nos miramos extrañadas y yo me levanté dispuesta a abrir.

-Sakura, no deberías abrir.-dijo Ino preocupada.- Solo nosotras conocemos la ubicación exacta de la guarida y de repente ¿Viene "alguien", de casualidad toca la puerta nada más para pedir indicaciones?.-ironizó.- No creo, Sakura.-repitió.-

-Cierto, Sakura-chan.-comentó Hinata.-

-Da igual.-dije relajada.- De todas maneras, ¿No somos las más temidas del vecindario, chicas?.-aclaré como una pregunta.-

-Tienes razón.-dijo después de un rato Tenten.-

-Si ocurre algo ¡Aquí estamos!.-dijo Matsuri.-

Todas la vimos con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, no sé cómo le hace para ser tan enérgica, creo que ha comido mucho dulce, que problema.

-Bueno, apúrate, nosotras te acompañamos hasta la sala.-anunció con gracia Temari.-

Asentí y caminé hasta la puerta principal, miré por la mirilla y me di cuenta de que el suelo de la entrada, habían cinco cajas blancas con cada uno de nuestros nombres: el mío en negro y fucsia, la de Temari en negro y marrón amarillento, la de Tenten, negro y rojo, la de Hinata negro y violeta, la de Ino en negro y morado y la de Matsuri en negro y verde; reconocí que las cajas eran de pasteles por lo cual gire mi cabeza con dirección a las chicas que me miraban esperando encontrar algo de acción.

-Chicas, hay unos pasteles en la puerta.-dije abriendo.-

-¿Pasteles?.-preguntaron para luego salir corriendo al lado mío.-

-Sip.-afirmé.- Una para cada una.-tomé la mía.-

Cuando terminamos de tomar las cajas con cuidado, pues no sabíamos si lo que había dentro era un pastel en realidad, nos encaminamos a la habitación. Una vez allí, les dije a las chicas que apagaran las luces, bajaran todas las cortinas y que aún no abrieran nada, ellas asintieron e hicieron lo que les pedí en toda la casa, yo me acerqué a una de las ventanas del cuarto de Ino y con mucho cuidado, abrí una pequeña rendija de modo que pudiese ver algo con mi kekkei genkai. Registré todas las calles que me quedaban cercanas y solo habían seis presencias entre todo ese entorno, por lo cual supuse, que habían sido ellos. Cerré por completo la ventana y desactive mi kekkei genkai para girar justo cuando las chicas entraban en la habitación con más botanas y refrescos en manos; Hinata llevaba una bolsa con cinco lámparas y ella tenía la suya en la mano.

-¿Qué encontraste?.-preguntó directamente Temari poniendo las bolsas en la mesita del cuarto de Ino.-

-Ya se quienes fueron.-les dije mirándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.-

-¿Miyasawa Sai?.-preguntó Ino.-

-¿Sabaku no Gaara?.-preguntó Matsuri.-

-¿Nara Shikamaru?.-preguntó Temari.-

-¿Hyuuga Neji?.-preguntó Tenten.-

-¿Uzumaki Naruto?.-preguntó Hinata.-

-Y Uchiha Sasuke.-murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que ellas me escucharan y mi sonrisa aumentó siendo acompañada por mis amigas.-

Nos acercamos a la mesita y nos sentamos cada una en su lugar correspondiente, Hinata nos dio nuestras lámparas y las encendimos poniéndolas bajo nuestros rostros en la mesa.

-¿Quién lo abrirá primero?.-pregunté.-

-Lo haré yo.-dijo Matsuri acercando su caja hacia ella.-

-Bien, hazlo con cuidado.-dije mirándola con seriedad.-

Ella asintió y comenzó a abrir su caja con lentitud. Luego de unos segundos levantó su mirada de la caja para dirigirla a nosotras, yo asentí seguida del resto y lo que hizo fue abrir de una vez la caja cubriendo su rostro, nosotras la seguimos en esto cerrando los ojos.

Levanté la mirada y la dirigí a la caja que, al darme cuenta, era un pastel común, corriente, normal y bonito.

-Chicas, abran sus cajas en este orden.-pedí.- Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari y después yo ¿Ok?.-pregunté.-

-Okii.-dijeron haciéndolo.-

Primero fue Ino que estaba del lado derecho de Matsuri, después le siguió Tenten que estaba a la derecha de esta última, Temari que estaba frente a Tenten y después Hinata que estaba a mi derecha, por último, abrí mi caja y me encontré con un pastel muy bonito, redondo, estaba adornado con crema blanca y en las orillas de arriba y abajo tenía flores de cerezo de dulce de chocolate negro y fresa, entre esto tenía unas especies de shurikens y kunais hechos con una pasta dura, al parecer, en la parte de arriba tenía una calavera con un lasito fucsia con puntos negros, unos centímetros debajo, tenía escrito con letra Old English Text MT, mi nombre.

Miré que todas observaban con detenimiento sus pasteles y me fijé en que eran casi idénticos, las diferencias estaban en: los nombres; los lasitos de las calaveras y el resto del color del pastel: el de Temari era marrón clarito, el de Matsuri era verde, el de Hinata era violeta, el de Ino era morado y el de Tenten era rojo; el decorado de las esquinas: el de Hinata eran tulipanes negros y violetas, el de Ino eran claveles negros y morados, el de Matsuri eran unas hortensias negras y verdes, el de Tenten eran gardenias negras y rojas, el de Temari eran azucenas negras y amarillas.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y comenzamos a reírnos como desquiciadas hasta que sentimos un fuerte dolor en el estómago que nos hizo doblarnos y tomarlo, presionándolo para poder evitar -en vano- el dolor. Cuando nos pudimos calmar y respirar normalmente, comenzamos a burlarnos.

-Tenten, parece que tenías razón.-dije poniéndome seria de repente.-

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?.-respondió volviéndome a preguntar mirándome seria también.-

-Porque….-me acerqué más al centro de la meas e hice un gesto para que todas se acercaran.- Al parecer sí que somos irresistibles.-dije echándome para atrás, riendo a carcajadas que se me hacían imposibles retener.-

Las muchachas me siguieron y terminamos revolcándonos en el piso por la risa, pero de repente escuchamos sonidos extraños provenientes de la sala.

Nos detuvimos.

Nos miramos otra vez y, con sigilo, bajamos las escaleras de cerámica hasta el primer piso, encontrándonos con algo que nos dejo atónitas. Allí, frente a nosotras, mirándonos con una gran sonrisa en su alegre cara, se encontraba -para nuestra incredulidad- Santa Claus.

-_Esto no puede ser verdad_.-pensé.-_Debimos habernos quedado dormidas mientras nos reíamos_.-las miré a todas.-_Bueno, quizás fui yo sola_.-razoné.-

Cuando vi a las muchachas, me fijé en que ellas estaban a punto de -retóricamente- sacarse lo ojos para lavárselos, ponérselos otra vez, y ver si era verdad o no lo que observaban, unos segundo después, ellas me devolvieron la mirada y juntas asentimos, girando en dirección al tipo panzón.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?.-preguntamos al unísono.-

Al parecer, esa pregunta le causó mucha gracia, pues de un momento a otro, comenzó a reír como poseso, se detuvo y nos miró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Pues, creo que es obvio quien soy, ¿No creen?.-nos preguntó.-

Nosotras lo mirábamos anonadas y con incredulidad, ese **no** podía ser Santa Claus, simplemente no podía ser porque, él…, él no existía, era solo el espíritu de la navidad, de la creencia de que había una persona que era capaz de viajar en un trineo, lleno de miles de millones de regalos, guiado por unos renos cuyas narices brillaban mientras caminaban por el cielo de la noche navideña.

Si, eso era.

O eso quería creer.

-Si lo que están pensando es: en huir.-miró a Matsuri.- En que es un sueño.-me miró.- En que me quieren matar hasta que no quede nada de mí.-miró a Temari.- En que las llevaré al polo norte y las convertiré en mis asientes personales.-miró a Hinata a lo que todas la volteamos a ver, incrédulas, a lo que ella se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.- En que se me acaba el tiempo y mejor sería que me fuera.-miró a Ino y nosotras nos giramos a mirarla e hizo lo mismo que Hinata.- O en que, si quizás realizan el jutsu **Deshacer**podría acabar toda esta tonta ilusión.-miró a Tenten.-

Todas acompañamos a Hinata e Ino en su mirada al piso, ruborizándonos al instante en que termino de decir todo, a lo que él comenzó a reír, llenando el lugar con sus estridentes carcajadas.

-Es imposible que tú seas Santa Claus, porque tu solo eres un espíritu navideño, una creencia, algo que solo existe en los corazones de los niños y, déjame decirte, que nosotras no creemos en ti, a menos, claro, que tú puedas decidir quién te ve y quien no, ¿O me equivoco?.-exteriorizó Ino mirándolo divertida.-

-Pues, déjame decirte Ino, que yo si decido quien puede verme, y quién no.-respondió con simpleza moviendo de manera afirmativa su cabeza, logrando que su barba se meneara con el aire que provocaba con su acto.-

-¡Si, yo sabía!.-exclamó como una niña pequeña y después comenzó a reír acompañada de las demás.-

-Basta de charla.-dije aún incrédula.- Ya sabemos que tú te dejas ver por quien quieras, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué querías que nosotras te viéramos?, ¿Tienes que decirnos algo importante o qué?.-le pregunté a él con algo de ironía en mi voz.-

-Verás, Sakura.-comenzó serio.- Tienes mucha razón al decir que les he permitido verme por el simple hecho de que tienen que saber algo muy importante.-iba a interrumpir cuando el hizo una seña con su mano para que no interrumpiera.-Es acerca de su futuro… Y el de los Emo.-agregó.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-cuestione muy seria.- ¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Me refiero a que ambos grupos, deberán juntarse para pelear contra un enemigo muy poderoso que no podrán vencer de otra manera, que no sea, como dije anteriormente, juntando ambos bandos.-explicó.- Ese enemigo llegará pronto, si no utilizan sus habilidades en conjunto, todo el mundo será destruido, y ustedes.-acentúo la última palabra, refiriéndose a ambos grupos.- Son los elegidos para vencerle y, esta vez, para siempre.-culminó mirándonos con intensidad.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que le venceremos?, además, ¿Quién es ese enemigo tan poderoso que, según tú, podría matarnos?.-preguntó Tenten.-

-Ya les he dado demasiada información, pero debo decirles que ese enemigo, es familiar de alguien más cercano de lo que creen.-nos dejó con la duda.- Para que vean que no soy tan malo como creen, les diré que, pronto, muy pronto, su mayor sueño se verá realizado por unas personas cercanas a ustedes.-sonrió y al momento desapareció.-

-¿…Qué?.-preguntamos las seis sorprendidas por el último dato recibido.-

-Chicas, creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir.-comentó una muy incrédula Temari.-

-Si, tienes razón.-respondió una un poco traumada Hinata.- Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-nos despedimos cada una imitando a Hinata.-

* * *

><p>Y?<p>

Inner: Qe tal? les gustó?

Bueno, estamos tan felices porque en Caracas se va a realizar la "convención" (Shin Osecon)

Inner: aunque no sabemos si oto-san nos va a llevar T.T

Que tristezaaaa! n

Inner y Yo: Bueno, esperamos que dejen sus lindo comentarios y les haya gustado el capi!

Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capi pasado, la verdad es qe significa mucho para mi ^^

ByeBye!

Att: Angel Uchiha-11 (Angel_Uchiha-11)


End file.
